Family Genes
by FictionFantasy VI
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Usui is sooo perfect at nearly everything? Well Misaki and the others have certainly wondered, but only you, the reader,shall have the chance to find out! Oneshot! Kuroshitsuji x Maid Sama crossover. Also in crossover section


It is advisory that you have at least watched the anime for both Kaichou wa maid-sama and Kuroshitsuji, in order to make this easier to understand. Please read author notes at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please leave me alone :)

Misaki Ayuzawa stared in shock and surprise at the playing cards slapped on the table in front of her. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She had been so confident too. No one had ever beaten in a game of speed before. So how had she just been beaten...10 times in a row? Damn that perverted alien from space!

"Looks like I win kaichou." the blond haired, green eyed boy known as Takumi Usui smirked as he gathered up the cards. "Now...I think its about time you and I had that picture."

Misaki gritted her teeth as she replied. "No way! I demand a rematch! How can you win 10 times in a row? You must have cheated!"

"Now, now, Misa-chan. One picture won't hurt, will it?" said the manager of the maid cafe as she popped up in between Misaki and Usui. "Especially after Usui-kun worked so hard too! You never go easy on your opponents y'know?"

Misaki continued to make a fuss about it while Usui continued to tease her, but in the end they finally took the picture, with Misaki grumbling and blushing the entire way.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

After managing to get rid of Usui by sending him on an errand, Misaki and the rest of the staff began to close up shop. Just as Misaki was finally winding down from the hectic day courtesy of Usui, the manager suddenly perked her head up. "Usui-kun sure is talented, don't you think Misa-chan?"

Misaki laughed at that comment. "Probably because he isn't human! He's an alien I tell you! An alien!"

Their interest suddenly peaked at the mention of the almost-too-perfect blond, Honoka and Erika wandered over to where the manager and Misaki were talking.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Misa-chan?" asked the manager. "I mean, he is talented in cooking and better than you at cards, but I don't think that makes him an alien."

Before Misaki could say anything in reply, Honoka piped up, "Oh, but that's not all he's good at manager. Remember? We recently learned that he can play the violin like a professional! And his table etiquette and manners are exquisite!"

"From what Misaki's told us, he's also a genius student, with top grades in school, who can play chess on a pro level!" Erika said, putting in her own thoughts. "And on top of it all, he's athletic, good looking, and able to jump from the roof of a building without getting seriously injured!"

Misaki's jaw dropped as she exclaimed "I never said anything like that, Erika-san! And how did you know about that incident!"

Ignoring her outburst, Honoka rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Putting it that way...he does seem almost...super-human if you know what I mean."

"Hmm...I guess so..." agreed the manager.

"Well...we don't know much about his family you know." thought Erika. "Maybe it's in the genes?"

All three ladies nodded their heads in agreement, thinking that must be the reason for Takumi Usui's almost super-human perfectness.

"Even if he is good at all that stuff," growled a frustrated Misaki, "I refuse to believe that he doesn't have some sort of weakness! There's no way he can be totally perfect!"

With that, Misaki stormed out of the cafe, and headed home, leaving her boss and fellow employees blinking after her in sighs and confusion.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Unknown to Misaki as she stomped off towards home, a pair of shining red eyes followed her up the path. Sebastian Michaelis, leaned against the walls of the Maid Latte as he watched in amusement, yet another entertaining encounter of the violet haired girl and the blond, laid back boy, who she seemed to hate so much. Standing next to the demon butler, also watching the exchange between the two teens, was Ciel Phantomhive, the demon's eternal master.

"Have you finished your business here yet Sebastian." the blue eyed boy demanded more than asked. "The boy seems to be in fine condition. I think your promise for this year has been fulfilled, though I don't know why you even bother to keep such a promise with a normal human, and a dead one at that."

Sebastian smirked as he answered still watching Misaki argue with Usui, "Let us stay in the area one more day young master. I believe we might get to see something interesting tomorrow."

Ciel sighed. "You're lucky that I'm lenient enough to actually consider it." The former Phantomhive head sighed again. It wasn't just him who had gained some leniency over the years. Honestly, since when did they both get so soft? "Alright Sebastian, we'll wait one more day. But you'll be fetching _all_ my meals for the next week. Is that clear?"

The raven haired butler bowed slightly as he replied, "Yes, my Lord."

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

The next day at the cafe, after work hours, Misaki approached Usui who was helping clean up the kitchen.

Usui stared at the violet haired maid who was pointing her finger at him, challenging him to another round of speed. "You wanna give it another go kaichou? Sure," smirked the confident youth, "but if I win, then that means another picture."

"Hmph! That's fine! I practiced all night for this, so there's no way I'll be taken down so easily like last time!" answered Misaki with a confident smirk of her own. "And if _I_ win, there will be no picture, and you have to treat us all out to dinner."

The staff of Maid Latte cafe gathered around as the two determined teens took their places across each other at a table. Misaki sighed as she shuffled the cards. "Does everyone have to watch?"

"Oh but this isn't everyone Misaki. The manager is out at the moment." replied Erika, oblivious to the annoyance in Misaki's voice.

"Never mind..."

Usui leaned back in his chair lazily as Misaki continued to shuffle the cards. "I hope you're ready for me kaichou. I won't be going easy on you this time either."

"Hah!" exclaimed Misaki as she finished up shuffling and setting the cards. "That's for me to say! Prepare yourself you perverted alien!"

With the cards set and the players ready, the tension was so high for a game of speed it was almost ridiculous. The Maid Latte employees leaned in with anticipation as the game began. The tension in the room rose higher and higher until both players were down to only two cards. Now at a standoff because neither could place down their cards at the moment, both Usui and Misaki got ready to flip over a card from the side.

"This is it kaichou." said Usui as he looked up at Misaki for a moment. "Hope you're ready for the camera."

"I hope you're prepared to take us all out to an expensive restaurant!" yelled Misaki in reply.

The players slowly lifted one card from each side, and the maids held their breaths, wondering who would come out on top. But just as the cards had finally been flipped a small sound of distress was heard outside... … …

"...meow..."

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

In the back changing rooms of the Maid Latte cafe, the manager, who had just returned began to change out of her uniform as she listened in awe to what her employees had to say about the 'duel' between Misaki and Usui.

"So...you're saying that Usui-kun and Misa-chan were at a standstill, but in the end Misa-chan won, and now we all get go to an expensive restaurant as Usui-kun's treat?"

The Maid Latte employees all nodded their heads while smiling as Honoka replied, "Yep! So, hurry up and change everyone!"

"And you're also saying that the reason Misa-chan won is because of...a kitten?" asked the manager with confusion on her face.

Erika replied while nodding her head vigorously, "Yeah, it was wierd! Usui probably would have won, but at the last second, we all heard a 'meow' and Usui was out there in a flash! It turns out that there was a kitten stuck underneath the sign outside that had fallen."

"I see..."

"You should have seen him!" continued Honoka. "He was all over that kitten like it was his girlfriend who had gotten injured or something. It was sweet but kinda creepy..."

"I never knew Usui-kun liked cats that much..." murmured the manager as she finished changing. "By the way...where are Usui-kun and Misa-chan?"

"Oh they're outside tending to the kitten. They said they'll catch up with us at the restaurant." replied on of the cafe's usual cooks.

"Well come on!" yelled Erika who had finished changing. "Let's get going then!"

**Meanwhile, at the back entrance of the cafe...**

"It's not that I'm not happy that I won," started Misaki as she covered the sleeping kitten with a small piece of cloth. "it's just I never expected you're only weakness to be...cats."

Usui chuckled as he replied, "I've always liked cats, although I can't really explain why. If you asked me why I like them, I couldn't really give you an exact reason."

"Maybe it just runs in your blood? I mean, the manager and the others were saying something like that yesterday so..."

"Hmm...you might be right about that." said Usui thoughtfully. "Maybe my weakness for cats does run in my genes, just as my talents do. But I've recently discovered a new weakness...and I'm pretty sure its got nothing to do with genes. It's a very addicting weakness."

At this, Misaki's head turned to the blond with interest. "Huh? Really? What is it?"

Usui's emerald eyes met with Misaki's hazel ones as he turned to her and smiled softly. "It's... ...a secret!"

"Hah?" yelled Misaki in dissapointment.

"Come on kaichou, we don't want to be late in meeting up with the others." said the blond in a, once again, laid back voice as he got up and started to walk away.

The now blushing Misaki growled as she ran after Usui."Hey! Don't you just walk away from me like that! USUI!

As soon as they were gone, Sebastian and Ciel emerged from the shadows where they had been watching the entire exchange. Sebastian's hands went immediately to stroking the sleeping kitten's fur, and Ciel sighed at his butler's strange habit.

"You asked me before young master," started the demon butler "why I even bother to keep a promise to a mortal woman who is now long dead, did you not?"

"I did." replied the boy. "Why?"

"Maria Usui was a very interesting woman. You must recall? When she found out about you and myself, she did not react according to how I believed all humans would to learning such a thing."

"No she did not." said Ciel with some thought. "I will admit she was the most pleasant company we'd had in a while. Quite a mystery as to why she would fall in love with a demon such as yourself though."

"Yes. A mystery..."_ And an even greater mystery as to why I had felt free from my chains to you young master whenever I was with her... _ thought Sebastian to himself.

"A strange human indeed, but interesting. The boy resembles his late mother very much. I suppose that is why I continue to check up on him every year. He is a very interesting character and good for relieving boredom would you not say so, young master?" said Sebastian quietly as he hid a small smile.

"Hmm...yes. I can see what you mean. But..." said Ciel as he looked down to see Sebastian pick up the sleeping kitten "...I think I also see a great deal of the _father_ in him."

"Why young master, what ever can you mean?" said Sebastian, not really paying attention, as he was busy cuddling the kitten.

Ciel sighed again for what felt like the 100th time. "Poor boy. It really must run in the genes."

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

So there you have it! My explanation to why Usui is sooo perfect at nearly _everything_. It's a family thing! haha! :D

I apologize if things weren't really accurate, like names and timeline. This was a spur of the moment story so it kinda just...came out. I've never read the Kaichou wa maid-sama manga, only watched the anime and that was a while ago, so my memory was a bit hazy on the details of the maid-sama world. As for Kuroshitsuji, I've read the manga but I decided to base Sebastian's and Ciel's character off the anime since the manga isn't finished. So, sorry if they were too OOC, but hey, this_ is_ my fic. I can make Sebastian fall in love if I want! XD I didn't really follow any specific timeline for Kaichou wa maid-sama, but if you've at least watched the anime, you can kinda tell where I'm at (I think). For Kuroshitsuji, its obviously after the anime has already ended.

Oh, and one more thing! If I have any readers here who have read my crossover fic "My Not So Normal High School Girl Life" and are wondering what I'm doing writing this random stuff instead of updating... ...I'm SOOOOO Sorry! But I just can't write anything yet! It's just not coming to me! But I promise that it will be updated...someday XP

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Please rate and review!


End file.
